


The Turtle and the Bounty Hunter

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: 8th Entry for Everybody Wants Leo Challenge: Villain Day!!~~Winner in the TMNTAdult Fanfiction Competition 2019: Best Portrayal of a Canon Ally/Villain for Tiger Claw 2nd Place; ~~!!
Relationships: Leonardo/Tiger Claw (TMNT)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	The Turtle and the Bounty Hunter

_Prompts used: Villain, subLeo, Dubious consent_

* * *

If Donnie knew, he would call it a Stockholm Syndrome. But since Leo was very careful nobody knew about his shameful secret, the genius didn't know, either. Anyway, it wasn’t exactly a Stockholm Syndrome that made Leo sneak out of the lair.

It was pure lust and well, maybe a craving for adrenaline.

It had started six months ago. He had used a cheap shot on him; freezing dart. He had brought him unconscious in his den and then, the bounty hunter had warned the Shredder he got the guy the Foot Clan was looking for and wanted to collect his reward.

But for an unknown reason, Leo hadn’t been delivered to his enemy. He had stayed a few weeks in a cell, the shining eyes of the tiger watching him in the dark. Now that he thought about it, maybe the Tiger didn’t tell immediately, preferring to play a little with his prisoner. 

“Where is your cock, turtle?” Tiger Claw had wanted to know. He had frozen Leo again to search his body. The leader still remembered the sensation to have hands all over his body exploring any crevice, while he was powerless. No one had ever touched him outside of a fight or a dojo, neither that purposefully. A shiver had coursed through his spine and well, when the bounty hunter had his cock in hand, Leo couldn’t deny how swollen it was. 

“So a ninja master could be horny? That’s interesting. But I knew right off the bat that you were special. Never saw such a big bounty in all the galaxy, even less for a guy as big as a cub. The boss is delaying my reward so why not kill some time, meanwhile?” he had suggested. 

He couldn’t deny that the first time must be called rape. And also, the tiger was big, even more than himself. It was painful the first time, but it took less than five minutes for Leo to get addicted to the burning sensation to get filled. But Leo’s pride had fought his desire for dominance he never knew before he had to show on his face. But by the grin on Tiger Claw’s face, Leo knew he was fooling nobody.

He couldn’t deny that from the third day, Tiger Claw wasn’t using the freezing dart, anymore. Leo wasn’t fighting him and even more, he was rocking his hips wantonly, when thrice a day, the Tiger entered his cell to fuck him senseless. 

Besides the sex, Leo had suffered no bad treatment. He had running water in his cell and had got daily meals. The only hit he got was the slaps on his ass and the insults were dirty talk in bed. Leo found a weird liking for those, even provoking them, his tail stiff with need each time he heard Tiger Claw’s heavy step. The bounty hunter never failed to give Leo what he craved and after two weeks Leo was putting himself on an all four position by himself, dripping on the floor and getting more wet each time he was called a whore and shoved a huge, furry cock into his throat.

There were times he was a little softer, telling Leo he was a cute bitch with a lewd body and that he loved the sound Leo made when he rammed his cock into him. Leo didn’t mind the sweetness, nor the roughness, he was ready to take everything the Tiger had to give. 

But the day he was to be delivered to Shredder had come.

“I never get a bitch as eager as you and you were all trained now to be a good pet. It’s a pity you will probably end up killed. So much potential down the drain,” the bounty hunter had sneered but Leo had suspected Tiger Claw was more disappointed than what he wanted to show.

The meeting had been settled to be on a hotel rooftop. Karai and a few Foot soldiers were there to collect him and give the bounty hunter his money. But Tiger Claw had explained he had been rescued by his brothers, brothers who were in the back of his mind for days, all settled he was in his sexual pet position. 

At home, Don had been worried but seeing no physical harm done, he had said the bounty hunter was too professional to hurt his income source. They had asked questions about him, who he was and where he could be to avenge Leo or whatever they wanted to do. Of course, Leo didn’t know and his answers were vague. But his brothers pretended to believe them.

But Leo had heard many low conversations about him, how withdrawn he was, now. But they were all trying their best, asking Leo what they could do or what he needed.

They couldn’t understand.

Leo hit the window glass thrice. On their way to this rooftop, Tiger Claw for a professional bounty hunter hadn’t blindfolded him. It could only be on purpose.

The window opened. “Hello, turtle,” Tiger Claw purred. “Right in time for a good dicking, as usual.”

And since he knew the path to go to the Tiger’s place; Leo went there every night. He slid down on to the floor and raised his tail.

* * *


End file.
